mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Castle
Castle is one of LEGO's core themes and was introduced in 1978. Originally centered around medieval life, involving knights and castles, it also incorporated popular fantasy elements as it saw many changes over the years and is still running today. The theme is the third longest-lived in the LEGO universe (after Town and Trains). Some of MLN's Stickers and Backgrounds contain Castle. List of themes and factions Ones that MLN includes are bold. Castle factions (1984 -1998) * Crusaders (1984-1992) :The Crusaders were the stronger one of the first two factions of Castle. Their crest featured a crowned lion and their main colors were red, blue and yellow. * Black Falcons (1984-1992) :The Black Falcons were one of the first two Castle factions but always had fewer sets than the Crusaders. Their symbol was a falcon and their colors black and blue. * Forestmen (1987-1990) :This faction was the first band of outlaws in LEGO Castle. Mainly dressed in green and brown, they did not dwell in proper castles but in hideout in the forest. Their crest was a brown staghead on green background. * Black Knights (1988-1993) :The Black Knights used mainly dark colored buildings in contrast to the preceeding factions that all used grey castles. Their crest consisted of a blue dragon. * Wolfpack (1992-1993) :The Wolfpack was a band of robbers dressed in black and brown attire. Their symbol was a wolfhead. * Dragon Masters (1993-1995) :These faction consisted of some exotic looking knights led by the sorcerer Majisto and used dragons as their main symbol, just as the Black Knights, but contrary to them, were the first ones to have some actual dragons in their inventory. * Royal Knights (1995-1997) :The Royal Knights were a rather small faction centered on their king and his big castle and didn't feature any noteworthy war materials. Their crest consisted of a crowned lionhead. *[Dark Forest (1996) :A short-lived extension of the mid-'80s Forestmen line, 1996's Dark Forest sets went so far as to recycle the Forestmen's Stag Shield crest. The Sets featured a diverse band of tree-dwelling rogues and robbers, led by a leather-vested scoundrel imaginatively named Rob N. Hood, according to LEGO Mania Magazine. * Fright Knights (1997-1998) :The Fright Knights were a faction that featured some of the most nonsensical vehicles ever. Centered on an evil lord(Basil The Bat Lord, or simply just "The Bat Lord") and a witch, the soldiers(Some of which were slaves) were a rather colorful bunch. Their symbol was a bat. Castle subthemes (1998 - 2006) * Ninja (1998-1999) :The LEGO Ninja collection relocated the Castle theme to medieval Japan, where graceful Oriental architecture provided the backdrop for an eternal struggle between two factions of daring and masterful martial artists. The Shogun Gai-Dan and his ally Ito, the gray ninja, defended a trove of mystical rubies from the Bandit Chief Kendo and his band of robbers, who, alongside the black ninja Bonsai, will stop at nothing to possess the ancient treasure. * Knights' Kingdom (2000) :Knights' Kingdom centered on a plot line of the evil Cedric the Bull trying to overthrow King Leo and take over the Kingdom. Knights' Kingdom centered on a conflict involving the Lions, led by King Leo, and the Bulls, led by outlaw Cedric The Bull. The main castle was 6098 King Leo's Castle, while the Bulls did not have a castle. However, the Bulls have their own castle in LEGO Island 2: Revenge of the Brickster. * Knights' Kingdom II (2004-2006) :Knights' Kinddom II did not have much in common with its predecessor. It revolved around a struggle between a group of good knights on one side and an evil knight on the other. The conflict takes place in the fictional kingdom of Morcia. Castle (2007-2009) :See Castle (2007) This Castle theme from 2007 does not have human factions fighting each other but one human kingdom, represented by the Crown Knights that struggles against several groups of fantasy creatures such as the Troll Warriors or the Skeleton Warriors. 2008 also introduced Dwarves into the Castle theme. Kingdoms (2010) :Kingdoms Kingdoms takes over the idea of a fantasy world filled with dwarves and trolls, and goes back to a realistic world just like the early sets (Crusaders, etc.). In Kingdoms, this time are two antagonist factions. The Red Kingdom which is led by the Red King vs. The Green Kingdom which is led by the Green Wizard (assumed). Category:Themes